Pokemon May's Emerald Sexual Journey
by blakewillams99
Summary: May Maple moves to the Hoenn region, where she began her adventures, along the way meeting and kinds of people and Pokemon and having sex with them.


Pokemon May's Emerald Sexual Journey Chapter 1 Movers

Age

May-16

May Maple was currently in the back of a moving truck, as her and her family was moving to a new region, the Hoenn region. Her dad was becoming a Gym Leader and May beyond excited to explore the new region and hopefully get a new Pokemon.

May grew up in the Johto region, she lived in Olivine City her whole life and she was saddened leaving her hometown, but there was so many new opportunities, Including sexual opportunities.

Yep, you heard that right, May had been introduced to sex when she was about 13, She had caught her mom and dad in the act and wanted to try it, so she had a random guy in Olivine to pop her cherry and since that day she had been obsessed with sex.

She would have sex with guys and sometimes girls or she would pleasure herself, Having a body, breasts, or butt like May it wasn't hard to get a guy.

She felt the truck stop and her mom opened the door "We're here sweetie" She said.

May got out of the moving truck and she looked around Littleroot, there was only a couple of houses with a lab, She then went inside the new house with her mother and she saw the Pokemon, Vigoroth, moving boxers into their new house.

May's eyes then traveled down to the Pokemon's crotch, where she saw Vigoroth's big cock and May instantly felt turned on by the sight of Vigoroth's cock, as it looked so huge.

She licked her lips at the sight of his cock, May could feel herself getting wet and hot, She had never sex with a Pokemon, so why don't try it, she went over to the Vigoroth, who was currently moving boxers "Hey big boy, how about you take a break and let me help you with that?" She asked the Vigoroth, pointing to its cock.

Vigoroth quickly put the box down and he got excited at the thought of the very hot female having sex with him, May saw its dick growing in excitement "Wow, that got you excited" She said while gigging.

Her hands wrapped around the massive cock and she slowly began to move her hands up and down on it, Vigoroth had never gotten a hanjob from a human before and it felt amazing as her hands were soft and delicate "Do you like that?" She asked him.

"Vigoroth" He replied happily

She giggled at his reaction "Good" She said.

Her soft and smooth hands felt amazing as they went up and down on Vigoroth's cock as Vigoroth began to pant from the pleasure, She then began to sped up as she began to jerk him off at a faster pace as the sounds of his pants increased in volume "Vigoroth" He grunted enjoying the handjob that May was giving to her.

This went on for a few more minutes as May continued to jerk the Vigoroth's cock as he would pant out, Vigoroth could feel his orgasm building up and he soon his shoot his cum on May's face and the cum went all over face.

She squealed as the white liquid shot out of Vigoroth's cock and onto her face, May loved having the feeling of cum on her face, May then scooped some of cum off of her face and licked it off of her finger and she enjoyed the taste of the semen "Umm..you taste so good" She said after swallowing the cum.

May then took the base of Vigoroth's big cock into her mouth and then she slowly took his cock inch by inch, she immediately began to gag on how big Vigoroth's cock was, But to her credit May took all of his inches into her mouth.

May had never taken size like Vigoroth's cock before, of course she had only sucked guy's dick before, A bulge was forming in May's throat from Vigoroth's big cock being deep down her throat.

Vigoroth then began to shove his cock in and out of May's throat repeatedly as May would choke and gag on it, Vigoroth had never felt pleasure like this before as he continued throat fucked her.

Vigoroth continued to throat fuck May as she would choke and gag from his cock being shoved deep down her throat, The bulge in her throat became bigger and bigger as Vigoroth shoved his cock deeper into her throat, May's saliva and slobber went everywhere from the rough throat fucking that Vigoroth giving to her.

May was enjoying the throat fucking, but she was having trouble breathing from his big cock being shoved deep into her throat as it was blocking her airways, Vigoroth didn't show any remorse as he continued to pound her throat with his cock.

This was causing May some pain as she had a pained expression on her face and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and it was getting harder and harder for May to breathe, luckily for her though as her mouth was stuffed full of his cock.

May was on the brink of losing consciousnesses, luckily though Vigoroth shot his load into May's mouth, a massive load at that, as the cum contuied to come out of Vigoroth's cock and into her mouth.

Cum would drip out of May's mouth and she had to cough some of the big load up, but then she swallowed the rest of it, After swallowing his load, May was panting for air but Vigoroth didn't give her any time to recover as he quickly stripped her tights along with her panties.

Vigoroth then carried May over to the couch "Vigoroth what are you doing?" May asked him.

Vigoroth didn't give May a answer as he immediately shoved his cock deep into her as May screamed out loudly as Vigoroth's cock went deep into her pussy "FUCK!" She screamed loudly.

May at first was screaming in pain but soon she was moaning in pleasure as the pain slowly subsided, there was still some pain, but she was feeling mostly pleasure as Vigoroth began to thrust in and out her "Oh god, Vigoroth fuck me hard" She moaned as he thursted in and out of her.

May had been fucked by many guys before, but she never had a size like Vigoroth's before and her pussy was getting stretched like it never had before. Vigoroth then shoved his cock deeper into her pussy and began slamming his cock into her, like before May was screaming in pain but soon it turned into screams of pleasure "OH YEAH!" She would scream as Vigoroth slammed his cock into her.

A bulge was forming in the pit of her stomach as Vigoroth continued to fuck her, May was surprised to feel Vigoroth going deeper into her pussy as thought he couldn't get any deeper as she screamed out in pain but soon she was back to screaming loudly in pleasure as Vigoroth hammered his cock into her "YES! VIGOROTH YOU'RE COCK IS SO GOOD!" She screamed loudly in pleasure.

He pussy was being torn apart by Vigoroth's big size and she was honestly enjoyed every second of the senseless pounding as she would scream out in pleasure "YES! TEAR MY PUSSY APART!" She screamed.

This went on for a few more minutes as Vigoroth continued to pound her pussy with his massive cock as May would scream loudly in pleasure, But Vigoroth could feel his climax slowly nearing.

With one more powerful drive, Vigoroth shot his seed into her pussy, as she screamed her loudest of screams from the powerful climax and from the feeling of Vigoroth's cum filling her pussy up, Vigoroth then pulled out of her with most the cum spilling out onto the couch.

May then was panting from the amazing sex she just had "Oh god..that was so amazing" She said in between pants.

"I'm gonna have to fuck Pokemon more often" She said to herself.


End file.
